


Something Kinky This Way Comes

by hipgrab (merrymegtargaryen)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angry Sex, Asphyxiation, Begging, Branding, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Intercrural Sex, Lactation Kink, Leather Kink, Licking, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Object Insertion, Pegging, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Scent Marking, Scenting, Seduction, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strip Tease, Stripping, Telepathic Bond, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 11,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrymegtargaryen/pseuds/hipgrab
Summary: Collection of my Kinktober 2018 prompts.





	1. Deep Throating

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Deep Throating

“You’ll turn,” Rey tells him, coming forward. “I’ll help you.”

“You can’t turn me,” Ben says, watching her. 

Rey cocks her head. “No?” 

And then, before Ben quite knows what is happening, she’s on her knees before him, cuffed hands unlacing his pants. His hips jerk. “What are you—“

“Shh,” she soothes, waving her hands. The elevator comes to a shuddering halt, the gentle hum of machinery replaced by pure, unadulterated silence. Rey reaches for him again, working him free of his pants. He slips free, already half-hard. Rey spits in her hand before wrapping her fingers around his cock and pumping.

Ben groans, sinking back against the wall as she makes him harder. Her eyes are wide and bright, those perfect lips quirked in a smile as she sees his own parted lips, hears his ragged breath. Part of him thinks of releasing her from her restraints—the other part of him enjoys watching those bound hands working his cock.

She drops her hands, and he’s just let out a noise of despair when she scoots closer and licks him. The noise of despair turns to one of pleasure, hands trembling at his sides as his cock twitches. Rey, the little minx, licks him again; when she reaches the tip, she wraps her lips around his head and swirls her tongue over him. 

Ben’s hips jerk, thrusting himself deeper into Rey’s mouth. She gags, which nearly sends him bucking again, but he restrains himself. He flattens his palms against the wall, breathing hard as she pulls back. She pushes her mouth forward on his cock, taking him in as deep as she can go before he hits the back of her throat. She gags again, eyes watering. 

“You’re taking it so well,” he praises, eager to assure her just how much he’s enjoying her attention. 

Rey takes him in again, filling the air with the noisy sound of her suckling. He groans again, which draws a responding hum from her. The vibrations against his cock send him into overdrive, and before he can quite stop himself, one hand wraps in her pretty hair. She’s worn it down—for him? Yes, it must be—the last time she wore it down, they’d touched hands. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he tells her, ruining that hair, fucking into her throat. She gags, squirming on her knees. “So beautiful, taking me like this. My cock looks so good in your mouth.”

Rey whines, the sound sending an electric thrill up his cock and into his spine. Ben holds her steady as he fucks her mouth, thrusting as deep as he can before her throat closes against him. It’s blissful agony, the sweetest sort of torment, and he decides to savor every moment so he can remember it later. 

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much,” he commands. 

_ Yes _ , she sends back. Her Force signature feels...eager. He takes that as a good sign, fucking that pretty mouth until he comes with a cry. He spends so deep in her throat she can’t help but swallow, slurping him down hungrily. He doesn’t pull back until he’s completely spent inside her, every last drop of him down her throat. Only then does he pull out of her, stuffing himself back in his pants. 

Rey’s lips are red and swollen, her eyes still watery from taking him so deep. It’s almost been enough to distract him from what he has to do. 

“I’ll return the favor,” he promises, pulling her to her feet. “But not now.”

She would look so good, he decides, on Snoke’s throne. Yes, that’s where he’ll return the favor. But first, he has to remove the body sitting in it. 

  
  



	2. Begging

When Rey first came to him, she wasn’t a meek and mild blushing virgin, but she was shy. She didn’t always voice what she wanted and what she didn’t want, and though it had been frustrating at times to figure out what she wanted, he’d been patient until she felt more comfortable using her words. 

That shyness is gone now as she looks at him, practically licking her lips with how eager she is for his touch. 

“I want you to beg for it,” she tells him, looking like quite the little vixen in her black slip and loose hair.

He raises an eyebrow. “You want me to beg for it?”

“Yes, Emperor Ren,” she says, tilting her head. “I want you to beg for my cunt.”

Oh, he’s already hard, hearing such filthy things from her lips. He slides onto his belly, peering up at her through dark lashes. “Please, Empress,” he says in a soft growl. “I want to taste you.”

Rey is clearly enjoying herself. “Why should I let you?”

“Because I’ve been thinking about it all day,” he says, which isn’t untrue. All those boring meetings and all he’d been able to think about was slamming his empress on the table and eating her out right in front of everyone. “Because you’re all that can quench my thirst.”

“What else?” she demands, staring him down despite the blush rising in her cheeks. 

He reaches for her leg, stroking the skin there. “You are my empress—you deserve to be pleasured over and over until you’ve had your fill. You deserve whatever you want.”

“And you think I want this?” she asks, but he doesn’t miss the way her thighs rub together.

“Please,” he murmurs, pressing a lingering kiss to her ankle. “Please let me taste your cunt. Let me please you.”

“I don’t know,” she says breathlessly. “You’ve been very bad.”

Ben groans. “I’ll be so good for you, Empress. So, so good.”

She reaches out to stroke his hair. “You will? You swear it?”

“I swear it,” he says eagerly. “On my life.”

She hums in apparent satisfaction. “Lie back.”

He does, grinning when she straddles his face. She isn’t wearing anything beneath her slip, and no sooner has she lowered herself to him than he wraps his hands around her hips and licks her center. She hums again, rolling her hips as he licks up and down her folds. 

“Good,” she murmurs, running her fingers through his hair. 

He swirls his tongue around her clit, holding her still as he presses his tongue inside her. She makes a small noise at that, hands bracing against the bed as she tries to buck her hips. 

“More,” she begs. 

Oh, he loves this, loves giving her what she wants. He complies happily, fucking her slit with his tongue. Rey moans, hips rocking down against him. His nose is pressed to her clit, suffocating in the sweet, tangy scent of her. One hand squeezes her bottom and she whines, nearly horizontal as she grinds herself against him. Ben keeps fucking her with his tongue and doesn’t stop until she sits straight up, gripping his hair and shouting as she pulses around his tongue. 

Not shy at all, his empress. 

  
  



	3. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up: most of these are going to be short. Like, really short. Please don't be an asshole about it.

In the bacta, he floats freely. 

He doesn’t hear or see anything. He doesn’t even know which way is up. He’s just suspended there, existing. 

He knows Rey is there only by the barest registering of her presence. He doesn’t hear the vacuum of air, doesn’t see her, just becomes dimly aware that she’s there.

If she tries to speak to him, he can’t hear. He tries to tell her as much through the fog in his brain, but he can’t be sure she understands. 

_ Are you all right? _

Ah—so she does understand.

**_I will be._ **

_ What happened? _

**_It doesn’t matter_ ** . 

There’s nothing for a long time...and then she wraps a hand around his cock and he cries out. At least, he thinks he does—it’s hard to tell in here. 

_ I’ve missed you. Missed this _ .

Ben can feel nothing but her hand, firm on his cock. He groans, trying to thrust, but the movement propels him forward and makes him dizzy.

_ Be still _ , she chastises. 

He tries, breath coming hard through the breathing tubes as she works her hand up and down his cock. It’s such a strange sensation, and just about the only one he has. He can’t see her, can’t hear her, can feel nothing but her hand on his cock and the weightlessness of the bacta all around him. He becomes impossibly aware of her ministrations, the way her hand squeezes and pulls until he cums. 

_ Get well soon _ , she sends just before her presence fades. 

She’s going to be the death of him. 

  
  



	4. Mirror Sex

The night is still young when they get back from the soirée. Truthfully, Ben could have stayed longer, but he’d sensed that something was off with Rey. His Jedi protector and secret lover doesn’t say a word as they walk into his apartment, her eyes downcast.

“Hey,” he says softly, reaching out to grasp her arm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she lies. 

“Rey, I’m more attune than you give me credit for—I know something’s going on.”

“It’s really nothing,” she insists. “I’m fine.”

“Rey…”

“Ben, please.” She clears her throat. “Please just let me go.”

He sighs, letting go of her arm. Rey pads softly to the room that they’ve been sharing, sitting on the edge of the bed to take off her boots. Ben watches her as he undresses, takes note of the way she slowly takes off her robes but doesn’t change out of her underthings. 

“I can feel you staring,” she says sullenly.

“I just want to know why you feel…” He reaches out. “Disappointed. Is that right?”

She lies back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. “It’s stupid.”

“I want to know.”

She sighs. “I just feel...plain and...boring around all those people. Diplomats.”

“You are  _ anything _ but plain and boring,” he assures her, sitting beside her on the bed.

Rey pushes herself onto her elbows. “Everyone wears these gorgeous robes and they have their hair and makeup all done and I’m just...a sand colored blob,” she mumbles. “I’m not  _ beautiful _ like that woman you were talking to tonight. It shouldn’t bother me, but...well, we both know I’m not very good at caring about the things a Jedi should care about.”

Ben gapes at her. “You don’t think you’re beautiful?”

“I’m not,” she says stubbornly.

Ben lets out a low growl. “You are  _ breathtaking _ ,” he says fiercely. “And I’m going to prove it to you.”

Rey watches as he takes the floor length mirror from his corner and carries it closer to the bed. “Clothes off,” he commands, removing the last of his own. 

Rey hesitates before shrugging out of the last of her clothes. Completely bare, she squeaks as Ben takes her ankles and pulls her to the edge of the bed. Then he’s clambering up behind her, his chest pressed to her back. She’s staring at her reflection, blushing at the aggressive rawness of it all. 

“Look at yourself,” he breathes, hands skimming up her belly and circling her breasts. “These freckles look like stars on your skin. These muscles?” He touches her abdomen. “They’re from hours of training. You’re so strong.” He kisses her behind the ear, bringing his hands back up to her breasts. “And your breasts—they’re so small and perfect. Look how they move when you breathe.”

She does, blushing furiously.

“Ah, that pretty blush,” he hums. “Look how it spreads all over you.” He reaches for her knees and eases her legs apart. Her blush deepens as she takes in her bare state. 

Ben’s hands skim up her legs, hovering at her center. “You see?” he whispers. “See how pink and perfect you are? And look,” he dips a finger inside her and then pulls it out, holding it up so she can see. “You’re all wet and beautiful.”

She buries her face in his shoulder, but he forces her to watch as he dips his finger in her again. She lets out a small moan, eyes lidded as he touches her clit with his slick finger. She watches his middle finger disappear inside her, all the way up to the knuckle, and then slide back out, glistening with her arousal. Her mouth falls open, watching as he fucks her with his finger. He joins a second finger to the first, stretching her, making her wider and ready for him. 

“Ben,” she gasps. 

The hand not inside her reaches up, clasping loosely at her throat. “My beautiful girl,” he croons. “My beautiful, breathtaking,  _ perfect _ girl. You could never be anything else.”

Rey is overwhelmed at these words. She comes on his fingers, watching as her hips cant, her breasts rapidly rising and falling with her breath. 

_ This is what he sees _ , she realizes.  _ This is what he sees when he looks at me _ . 

Ben doesn’t end it there. She’s barely caught her breath before he arranges her on her knees, still facing the mirror. He strokes his cock and then pushes down and into her. They both groan at the contact, Ben filling her and stretching her even though she just came. 

“Watch,” he orders, and Rey does. She watches as Ben disappears inside her. She watches as his hands hold her stomach, tightening against those abdominal muscles he seeks to like. She watches as he fucks her hard but slowly, drawing out long moans and breathless sighs. She watches as they come, her back a perfect arch. And all the while Ben watches her watch herself. 

After, when she slumps back against him and he gathers her to his chest, he murmurs, “Do you see now?”

“Yes,” she murmurs. She won’t take her eyes off the mirror. “I do.”

  
  



	5. Feederism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I know this is short, NO I do not want "short but" comments. Thanks in advance.

Ben watches as Rey sucks the pudding from the spoon he holds out to her, humming in satisfaction as she swallows the rich chocolate. 

“That’s my good girl,” he croons, dipping the spoon in for another scoop. “You’re so good, eating like a hungry little bird.”

“I like when you feed me,” she admits shyly. “When you...take care of me.”  _ The way no one ever took care of me before _ she leaves unspoken. 

“I’ll always take care of you,” he promises. “And you’ll always be my good girl, don’t you?”

She nods, taking the spoon in her mouth again. Ben is hard from watching her eat every mouthful he gives her, but fucking her is the last thing on his mind. Right now he just wants to feed her and take care of his good, perfect girl. 

  
  



	6. Daddy

Rey comes to him when he’s in his office, working on those  _ fucking _ depositions that never seem to end. She sidles in the room and then kneels beside him. 

“You’ve been ignoring me, Daddy,” she pouts. 

Ben glances at her, his interest piqued. “I have work to do, baby.”

“You hurt my feelings,” she presses. “I was waiting for you.”

“I’m sorry, baby,” he says, already feeling his focus shift from the depositions to his girlfriend. “I really have to do this.”

Rey pouts and leaves the room. A moment later, Ben hears the crash of glass breaking. He gets up, walking out to the kitchen. Rey is standing in the middle of it, a broken glass at her feet.  

“Rey,” he says in an authoritative tone. “Did you break this glass?”

Slowly, she shakes her head. 

“Are you sure?”

She shakes her head again. 

Ben clucks his tongue. “That’s no good. No good at all.” He goes to the closet and gets the broom and dustpan. Rey stands still, watching as he cleans up her mess. When the last of the glass is gone, he sets aside the broom and turns to her. “I’m very disappointed, Rey.”

He can see the excitement on her features. “Why’s that, Daddy?”

“Because you’ve been a bad girl.”

Rey squirms in visible delight. “I’m sorry, Daddy.”

He shakes his head. “Sorry’s not enough. I’m going to have to punish you.”

“What are you going to do?” she asks breathlessly. 

He pretends to consider it. “I’m going to spank you.”

She lets out a small hiccup. 

Ben sits in one of the kitchen chairs. “Take off your pants.”

She does, fingers trembling in anticipation. 

“Over my knee like I showed you.”

She obeys, pushing her pert little bottom up in the air. Ben runs a hand over that bottom, feeling its soft roundness before he brings his hand down in a  _ thwack _ . Rey jerks, breath coming hard as she clutches his leg for purchase. Ben brings his hand down again, hard enough to pull a sharp cry from her. 

“You’ve been very,”  _ thwack _ , “very,”  _ thwack _ , “bad.”  _ Thwack _ . 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she sings. 

“Oh, you’ll be sorry,” he growls with another  _ thwack _ . He releases his hold on her. “You know what to do.”

Rey slides off of him and kneels between his legs, deft fingers undoing his pants. He sits back in the chair, groaning as she pulls him free. With a wicked look, Rey latches onto his cock, licking and sucking with such vigor that he can’t help but thread a hand through her hair, thrusting lightly into her mouth. She takes him so well, hollowing out her cheeks and humming eagerly. She works him until he’s dangerously hard, and then he gives her a small push back. She whines, reaching for his cock, but he grabs her wrists. 

“Uh-uh, you greedy girl.”

“But Daddy, I want your cock,” she pouts, and fuck if he doesn’t want to give it to her. But he’s supposed to be punishing her, and satisfying as it would be to fuck that pretty little mouth, he can think of more satisfying ways to give it to her. 

“You’ll get my cock,” he soothes. “You’re going to get it until you can’t take it anymore. Now take off those clothes and get in Daddy’s lap.”

She scrambles to obey, ripping off what’s left of her clothes before straddling his hips. She grinds against him, her wet folds dragging against his stiff cock. 

“Will you be good for Daddy?” he murmurs, hands on her hips. 

“Yes,” she breathes. “I’ll be  _ so good _ .”

“You promise?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Ben growls in satisfaction and then guides himself into her center. 

Rey lets out a long moan, head thrown back as he fills her. 

“You’re so big, Daddy.”

“Too big for that tight little pussy?”

She giggles. “No—I’ll always be able to take you, Daddy.”

“That’s my good girl.”

Rey drops her head to his shoulder. “Am I really good?”

“You are,” he says, thrusting into her at an agonizingly slow pace. “You’re my good little girl who takes my cock so well. You’re mine. You understand that?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she gasps, arching. “Oh, please, I... _ oh _ .”

He fucks her until she screams, arms wrapped around him as he calls her his good girl over and over. He means to cum inside her, but Rey scrambles off his lap and strokes him until he cums all over her tits. 

“Good,” Ben breathes. “Good girl.”

  
  



	7. Incest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not going to be for everyone and I get that. If it's not for you, please don't be an asshole about it. Thankie spankies.

Ben fucks her slowly, savoring every moment that he’s inside her. 

“We can’t do this anymore,” she murmurs. One of them says it every time they do this, and yet, they always find themselves doing it again. 

They’ve never known how to handle their relationship. They’re siblings, but they’re not. They’re lovers, but they can’t be. They’re something in between, something that doesn’t have a name. 

“I know,” he says, and he does. She’s his step-sister, she has a boyfriend, but fuck if he doesn’t dream about her every night, if he doesn’t crave her when he’s been away too long. 

“Ben,” she whispers. 

“Rey,” he whispers back. 

“I love you.”

He cums deep inside her, filling her with the seed she should never take. 

“I love you, Rey.”

  
  



	8. Hate Sex

Rey doesn’t really know how it happens. One minute they’re shouting at each other until they’re blue in the face, the next, she’s up against the wall, her fingers scratching up his gloriously bare back while he bites her neck so hard she’s sure he’ll draw blood. 

“I hate you,” she hisses, head falling back against the wall.

“Oh, sweetheart,” he huffs. “You wish.”

She ends up with her hands against the wall, pants and underwear yanked down to her knees while he fucks her from behind at a relentless pace. His hand winds in her hair, tugging her until her spine is arched. 

“You like this, like my cock filling you, like how helpless you are right now,” he’s babbling. “Jesus, could fuck you for hours, want to cum so deep inside you I’m there forever, fucking  _ Christ _ .”

She closes her eyes, shouting as she comes hard on that enormous, magnificent cock. He follows close behind her, filling her with sticky heat. 

And then they’re pushing away from each other and pulling their clothes to right, mumbling and unable to meet each other’s eyes. 

Some evil, traitorous part of Rey hopes that it happens again. 

  
  



	9. Lingerie

Everyone had warned them that they would be too tired to have sex on the wedding night, but everyone had really, severely underestimated both Ben’s libido and Rey’s sheer determination.

They snuck away from the reception early, hands joined and giddy with the anticipation of having sex as a  _ married couple _ , and are on the bed now, shedding layer after layer. 

Rey gets up suddenly, shy smile on her face. “Wait here,” she commands before disappearing into the bathroom.

Ben waits.

And waits.

And waits.

It’s been fifteen minutes when he finally calls, “Uh, Rey?”

“...yes?” she calls back in a small voice. 

“What’s, uh, going on?”

“Nothing,” she squeaks. 

“Are you sure?”

There’s a long pause before she says, “...maybe.”

“What it is, sweetheart?” he asks, getting up and going to the door. 

The door opens to reveal Rey wearing lingerie. Only it’s twisted around her torso, somehow, making her breasts pop comically.

“I don’t know what I did wrong,” she wails.

Ben bites his lip. “Oh, baby…”

“I know, I’m an idiot.”

“You’re not an idiot,” he soothes. “Let’s see.” He turns her around, examining the criss-cross of lace. “Jesus.”

“It looked so good at the store,” she huffs.

“I can’t believe you bought lingerie,” he murmurs, working to untangle her. “That’s so fucking sexy.”

“This is not sexy.”

“Yes it is,” he insists. “You bought lingerie for  _ me _ . I’m tempted to just bend you over the sink and fuck you like this.”

Rey’s breath hitches, telling him she wouldn’t be at all opposed.

So Ben turns her again, lightly pushing her until her elbows are braced on the counter. He frees himself, stroking his cock as he takes in the sight of Rey, all bunched lace and silk as she wants for him. Then, he pulls aside the strip of fabric between her legs and pushes inside her. She’s hot and tight, stretching luxuriously around his length. He sets a slow, steady rhythm before planting his hands on the counter on either side of her, staring at their reflections. Her cheeks are pink and her eyes are dark as she watches him fuck her. 

“We’re married now,” he tells her, unable to keep a grin off his face. 

Rey beams back at him. “Married,” she breathes, pushing her hips back to meet his thrusts. 

“You’re mine.” He kisses her neck. “And I’m yours.”

“You’re mine, and I’m yours,” she echoes. 

Ben fucks her through two orgasms before he lets himself follow, filling her with his cum. As he pulls out of her, she sighs heavily.

“What is it?”

“I’m still stuck in the lingerie.”

“I could always cut it off you,” he offers. “Or rip it off caveman-style.”

Rey bites her lip. 

“You want me to rip it off, don’t you?”

“Only after your refractory period.”

  
  



	10. Telepathic Bonds

Rey wakes to Ben’s body behind hers, his lips on her neck and his hardness brushing against her center. She hums, leaning into his touch. “Where are you?” she murmurs. 

“In my bed.”

She huffs. “ _ Where _ ?”

“Near Cantonica.” 

So far. And yet, he’s here, in her bed, drifting somewhere near Dagobah. 

“Is it early or late?”

“Late,” he murmurs, touching and squeezing her breasts. She arches into his hands, rubbing her center against his stiff member. 

“It’s late for me too.” She shimmies her underwear down her legs, reaching between them to stroke him. He rumbles in satisfaction, thrusting lazily into her hand. She drags his length against her until she’s dripping for him, and then he pushes inside her. Ben holds her leg, using the limb to brace himself as he fucks her. 

“I’ve been thinking about this for days,” he whispers. “Since the last time I saw you.”

She moans, her fingers raking across his bare bottom. “You thought about fucking me like this?”

“I thought about fucking you,” he says simply. “But sometimes I imagine it’s when you’re surrounded by people. In a meeting, maybe, or while you’re eating with your friends. Making you take my cock when you have to be still and quiet.”

She moans again, burying her face in the pillow.

“You’re thinking about it now, aren’t you?” he asks smugly. 

“Yes,” she admits.

“Maybe next time I’ll do it. Fuck that pretty cunt right in front of your friend Dameron.”

Rey imagines trying to have a conversation with Poe while Ben fucks her, imagines being still and quiet and taking it without letting Poe know. The thought thrills her. She gets off to that thought, muffling her cries in the pillow as Ben finishes them both. 

And then he’s gone, the spend between her legs the only sign he was there at all. 

  
  



	11. Object Insertion

“Relax,” Rey murmurs, easing her fingers into the tight ring of muscles. 

On the bed, Ben shudders with pleasure. “Sorry,” he rasps. 

She kisses his bottom. “Don’t be sorry, love. Just relax. I’m going to take care of you.”

He takes a deep breath and tries to relax, but it’s hard when he knows what’s coming. 

“You want this, don’t you?”

He nods eagerly. “Yes.”

Rey pulls out her fingers, coating them in more lube before easing them back inside. She does this until he’s nice and slick, and then she shifts so that the strap-on is aligned with his ass. 

“Ready?”

He nods. 

“Use your words, Ben.”

“Yes,” he chokes, and then she’s pushing inside him. 

Ben spasms around the toy. Rey shushes him gently, rubbing his back until he relaxes. 

“That’s my good boy,” she hums, thrusting slowly. Ben buries his face in the sheets, moaning as she stretches him in a way he never knew he could be stretched. He’s so used to being the one in control, to taking care of Rey, and he loves it, he does, but sometimes it feels so good to relinquish that control, to let her be the one to take care of  _ him _ . Sometimes it feels good to be her good boy, to lie there and take it as she fucks him. 

“Do you want more?” she asks.

“Yes,” Ben whispers. “ _ Yes _ .”

  
  



	12. Licking

He’s in heat. 

He’s in heat and his mating gland is  _ right there _ and it takes all of her willpower not to sink her teeth into it. But it wouldn’t be right—not while he’s in heat. It would be like having sex with a drunk person—no matter how much they beg, they’re in no fit state for it. 

“Please,” he whines. “Alpha…”

“I’m not going to bite you,” she says.

Ben’s whine sounds like a dog. 

“Hush, Omega,” she orders, and he quiets. 

She leans down and smells his mating gland. It smells like his scent, like fire-warmed flannel and coffee with cream. Ben shudders beneath her, and that’s when Rey decides that if she can’t bite him, at least she can do other things to his gland. 

So she licks it. 

Ben yelps, his entire body thrashing as her tongue makes contact with his gland. He tastes delicious, and Rey drags her tongue over his gland again. 

“Rey,” he moans, hands fisting in the sheets. “Alpha…”

“That’s a good little omega,” she murmurs, licking him again. “You like when I lick you here, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he whines. “Yes, Alpha…”

“You’re going to smell like me after this,” she says with no small amount of pleasure. “Everyone will know you’re mine. My omega.”

Ben is practically sobbing, so she reaches around and strokes his length, licking all the while. She feels his knot swell, and then he’s spilling all over her hand, crying out as his knot pulses. She licks and kisses his mating gland, humming soothingly.

“It’s all right,” she murmurs. “You’re all right, I’ve got you.” 

Neither of them are ready for her to mate him—but she’s found a very, very pleasant alternative. 

  
  



	13. Distracted Sex

Ben is in the middle of a meeting when the bond opens. He gives Rey a small shake of the head to indicate that now isn’t a good time. Rey gives him a wicked smile and drops to her knees, crawling between his legs. 

Ben tries to stop her, but she’s determined, and his putting up a struggle would draw more attention than letting her get her way. So he sits still, grateful that he’s at the head of the table as she works him free of his pants. He bites his lip, holding back a groan as she begins to stroke him. Thankfully, no one seems to be able to hear her spit and then slide her hand up and down his length. No one seems to be paying him more than the perfunctory attention, which works in his favor, because his concentration right now is appalling. He makes a concerted effort, fingers digging into the armrests as she makes him nice and hard. 

Ben’s mostly paying attention to the meeting when he feels her wrap her lips around his cock. He grips the armrests so hard he’s sure to leave indentations and tries not to breathe as hard as his body wants him to.

Rey, whose presence can apparently not be detected by anyone else in the room, has no such reservations about remaining silent. She sucks at his cock noisily, humming as she takes him in deeper. Ben becomes ramrod stiff, so hard that it’s almost painful. Only Rey’s greedy mouth provides him any succor. 

Slowly, Ben reaches out and buries his fingers in her hair. Two can play at this game. He pushes her head up and down his cock, biting back a smirk as she nearly gags on his girth. She takes it in stride, though, sucking and humming as he lazily fucks her throat. 

_ You dirty girl _ , he sends across the bond.

He tenses as he feels himself tip over the edge. He shoves two fingers in his mouth, pretending he’s thinking as he spills into her. Remarkably, no one notices, their attention all on Hux as his speech grows progressively more impassioned. 

_ I’ll get you back, _ he promises.  _ Later. _

Rey releases him with a  _ pop _ . “I’d like to see you try.”

And then the bond severs and Ben is left with his softening dick hanging out of his pants. 

  
  



	14. Tentacles

Rey’s monster likes to taste her. 

It’s strange to her, given what he can and does do to her, that he takes such pleasure in putting his mouth to her center. But there he is, head between her legs, eating her out like any human man would.

Except, not quite as any human man would, because he quite literally has gills, so he doesn’t need to come up for air. He just keeps licking and drinking her down until she comes, hands in his hair and back arched in ecstasy. 

She’s still pulsing with her orgasm when he drags her closer, tentacles winding around her limbs. Rey submits willingly, eager to let him pleasure her in other ways. 

“Rey,” he rasps. It’s one of the few words he knows, and he’s learned she likes when he says it. She thrills at it now, panting as he rubs one tentacle between her legs. The slippery feel of him coupled with the suckers sticking to her skin sends waves of pleasure through her. She wriggles her hips, trying to grind against him. 

“Mine,” he says, which is one of the other words he knows. He’s learned that Rey likes when he says this word, too.

“Yours,” she agrees, lips parting when his cock finally finds her slit. He pushes inside her slick walls, filling her in the way only he can. “Oh,” Rey murmurs, keening against him. He keeps stroking her at the jointure of her legs, making soothing, guttural sounds as she stretches around him. 

“Mine,” he rasps again, and then he begins thrusting. Rey thrashes helplessly, taken by a climax before he’s even really gotten started. He notices, smirking as he fucks her through it. He doesn’t stop—indeed, he slips the tip of one tentacle inside the tight ring of muscles at her back, stimulating both openings simultaneously. And then he does something he’s never done before, which is wrap one tentacle around her neck. 

It always occurs to Rey that her creature could hurt her if he really wanted to. But this doesn’t feel like he’s hurting her...if anything, it feels like he’s trying to pleasure her. Rey has to admit to a certain breathlessness that has nothing to do with the limited air supply—or maybe has everything to do with it. She  _ likes _ the feeling of his tentacle wrapped around her neck, slowly squeezing the air from her. 

“Mine,” he rasps again, just before everything goes black. 

  
  



	15. Intercrural Sex

Rey’s back slams against the wall a split second before Ben’s lips find her neck. She moans, wrapping her arms around his neck, knocking his wig askew. 

His disguise as Matt the radar technician looks nothing like the former Supreme Leader. His plain jumpsuit and orange vest are a far cry from his black cape and leather gloves, his beautiful black hair has been tucked under a curly blond wig, and on his face are a pair of truly terrible glasses. He’s unrecognizable from his old self, a point that both relieves and frustrates Rey. 

In a flash, Ben turns her around, pressing her chest to the wall as his hands roam her body. She peers at him over her shoulder, biting her lip as he tugs down her pants. 

“Do you have...mm...a condom?” she gasps. 

Ben stills, and then swears. 

“It’s okay,” she hastens to assure him, eager to feel his cock. “We can still...you can pull out…”

“I don’t trust myself not to cum inside you.”

Rey could cry. “ _ Please _ , Ben, I need it so bad—“

“Shh.” He reaches down, his fingers stroking her folds. She moans, rolling into his touch. With his other hand, Ben undoes his pants and begins stroking himself. When he’s good and hard and the hand at Rey’s center is soaked, he leans forward to growl, “Legs together.”

“What?” she asks, her brain still in a fog. 

“Legs together,” he repeats. 

Rey obeys, hands planted on the wall. “What are you…?”

Ben doesn’t answer, only pushes his cock until it slides between her slick thighs and rubs against her clit. Rey gasps, forehead pressed against the wall as she feels pleasure building in her once more.

Ben grips her hips, thrusting into the tight crevice between her legs. It isn’t quite the same thing as her cunt, but it’s still slick and tight and has the advantage of stimulating Rey’s clit, making her moan over and over. 

“Does that feel good?” he murmurs.

She nods helplessly. “Yes.”

“Didn’t know I could fuck you like this, did you?”

“No-o- _ oh _ .” She trembles, just a little. “I’m so—mmm—so close…”

“I know you are,” he soothes. He thrusts faster, panting as her slick thighs squeeze his cock. “Come for me, sweetheart.”

She does, making the neediest, most animalistic sounds as she does. It’s clear that the lack of anything inside her is driving her crazy, and what little logical part of him vows to fill her until she can’t take anymore later. He cums right between her thighs, spilling all over them. Rey, to his surprise and satisfaction, yanks her pants up over her cum-soaked thighs before turning to face him with a flushed grin. 

“That was good,” she says, and then pinches him. “But next time bring a condom,  _ dammit _ .”

  
  



	16. Sixty-Nine

Sixty-nining is, in theory, very fun and sexy. In practice, it’s very hard. 

They try it with Rey on top, but every time she tries to get her mouth around Ben’s dick, he pulls her hips up to his face, thus pulling his dick out of reach. So they try it with Ben on top, but Ben has to hunch so much that they stop lest he rupture a disc or something. 

“How can this not work?” Rey asks in distress. “How are we not able to do this very simple thing?!”

“Clearly it’s not that simple,” he points out. “And we’ll figure it out...eventually.”

“Are you gonna have to stand up and hold me upside down like in porn?”

“ _ What _ porn have you been watching?”

They fully give it a try, but Rey slips out of his grasp and has a nasty fall on her head and Ben ends up having to take her to the hospital. 

“What were you doing when you fell?” a weary nurse asks them. 

“I’d rather not say,” Rey tells her. 

“I’ll just put intercourse, shall I?” the nurse says in a bored tone. 

It’s the last time they ever attempt to sixty-nine. 

  
  



	17. Seduction

“I’m not giving you anything,” Rey says fiercely. 

“We’ll see,” Kylo murmurs. He holds out his gloved hand as if he means to look into her mind--but then he reaches out and touches her. Rey tries to ignore him, tries not to let him see the effect he has on her, but she can’t deny the power of his touch. She fixes her gaze on the wall, gritting her teeth as his hand runs up and down her body. 

“You’ve never been touched like this before, have you?” he hums. “There was never anyone you wanted. Not until now.”

“I don’t want you,” she says, but her voice breaks as he touches her breast. 

“You do,” he states. “You hate yourself for wanting it. For wanting me. But the fact remains that  _ you want me _ .” He begins to knead her breast, driving a small, mewling sound from Rey. She clamps her mouth shut, cheeks aflame. 

Kylo only continues his ministrations, kneading her breast until her nipples are hard and her pants are a mess. 

“I can  _ smell _ you,” he whispers. 

Rey bites her lip, face beaded in sweat as she tries not to make a sound, tries not to let him know just how good his touch feels. Kylo’s hand leaves her breast, trailing down to the jointure of her legs. She can’t resist a small moan, something that does not escape Kylo’s notice. He smirks, rubbing her with two fingers. 

“You’re  _ soaking _ ,” he tells her, as if she doesn’t already know. “So wet for me.”

Rey can’t help but whimper, her pretense at disgust quickly fading. Kylo leans forward, dragging his teeth along the column of her neck. Her hips buck into his hand and he knows he’s got her. Kylo reaches for the waistband of her pants, pulling them down. He uses his teeth to take off his glove and then dips his hand between her legs. Rey cries out, hips rolling as he touches her. 

“So wet,” he says again. “All for me.” He leans forward again, licking the sweat from her neck. She whimpers, twisting in her restraints. 

“Please,” she begs. 

“Please what?” He cocks his head. “What do you want, scavenger?”

She shakes her head. 

“Do you want me to get you off?”

She nods miserably. 

“Say it.”

“I want you to make me come,” she says, face red. 

“Good girl.” He slips a finger inside her, feels her tight walls clench around him. His thumb circles her clit, drawing out more moans as he brings waves of pleasure to her. When he adds a second finger and crooks them inside her, Rey cries out with the force of the sensation. 

“Come for me, scavenger,” he murmurs, and Rey does. 

She doesn’t know how she’s going to explain this to Finn. 

  
  



	18. Role Reversal

“What do you want?” he asks, nosing at her scent gland. His hand is kneading her bottom, his scent heady and horny. “What does my omega want?”

Rey swallows. “I want to be the alpha.”

Ben stills. Then he leans around her, peering into her face. “You want...to be the alpha?”

She nods, steeling herself. “Yes. I want to be the alpha and I want you to be the omega. Just this once.”

A grin breaks out over Ben’s face. “Really?”

She nods again. “Yes. Just...to try it. I just want...I want to know what it’s like.”

“Well, come on,  _ Alpha _ ,” he murmurs, taking her hand. “Let’s try it.”

Rey leads him to the bedroom, biting her lip. Suddenly, she’s afraid. She’s so used to Ben taking control, taking care of her. What if she can’t take care of him? It’s just this once, but  _ still _ . 

When they get to their room, she takes her time removing his clothes. Part of it is to seem sexy and seductive, but mostly it’s because she’s trying to buy time. 

When Ben is fully undressed, she steps back. “Lie down,” she orders with a confidence she doesn’t quite feel. 

Ben complies with amused curiosity. His cock juts straight up, and Rey’s desire to ride that cock outweighs her nerves. She strips quickly and then climbs onto the bed, taking a deep breath. 

“Are you nervous?” he murmurs. 

She nods. “A little. I didn’t...think this through.”

“That’s okay.” He reaches up, kissing her. “You can do whatever you want. There’s no wrong way to take what you want.”

Rey takes another deep breath. “Okay.” She hesitates and then crawls up his body, stopping at his head. She puts one knee on each side. Ben looks wolfish as he gazes up at her bare center. She’s slick in the way only omegas can be, and perhaps that takes Ben out of their play because he reaches up and pulls her down to his face. Rey moans, gripping the headboard as he begins to lick her there. Trying to reassert her temporary dominance, she reaches down, petting his hair. 

“Good,” she says. “Good Omega.”

He chuckles, the sound creating pleasant vibrations in her center. 

“Something funny,  _ Omega _ ?” she stresses.

“Not at all,  _ Alpha _ ,” he responds. 

Rey uses the headboard to anchor herself as she grinds against his face. Mouth thusly occupied, there isn’t another peep out of Ben save the hungry slurping sounds of him eating her out. Rey squeezes her breasts and moans as he brings her to orgasm—once, twice, three times. Only then does she move down his body, kissing herself from his lips before positioning herself over his straining cock. She eases onto him, groaning at the feel of his girth. 

“ _ Alpha _ ,” Ben breathes. 

That’s right,  _ she’s  _ the Alpha this time, not him. She can do this. Slowly, she begins to ride his cock, hips rolling. Ben demonstrates a remarkable about of self-restraint, his hands fisting in the sheets so that he doesn’t grab her hips and fuck her himself. Instead, he lets her ride him until they’re sweaty and panting.

“You’re mine,” she declares. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“I’m yours,” Ben agrees eagerly. 

“Knot me, Omega.”

Ben does, drawing a cry from her as they both come. She collapses onto his chest and rolls them onto their sides, limbs wound tightly around one another as he pulses inside of her. 

“So?” he asks, kissing her nose. “What did you think?”

“I like when you’re in control better,” she admits. “But I liked some of it. I liked riding you, and I liked,” she flushes, “I liked calling you mine.”

“I am yours,” he says seriously. 

Rey buries her face in his chest and grins. 

  
  



	19. Public

The empress is sitting in the emperor’s lap when Hux enters. Not that Hux was expecting otherwise—she’s always on his lap. At first, he’d assumed it was because the  _ Supremacy  _ only had one throne, but even after they’d installed a second throne, the empress was always to be found in the emperor’s lap.

She’s not only in his lap today, but his hand is between her legs. Neither of them glance at Hux as he enters, even after he clears his throat. 

“Emperor Ren—“ he begins, and the other man flashes him an irritated look before turning back to his empress, who’s panting at her lover’s ministrations. 

“Yes, what is it, General?” Kylo asks, not taking his eyes from the empress’s. 

“You summoned me.”

“So I did.” Kylo looks  _ supremely  _ unconcerned. “What’s taking so long?”

Hux, for a moment, thinks he’s talking about the empress. “I beg your pardon?”

“The selection of a new capital,” Kylo says slowly, smirking as the empress moans loudly. “What’s taking so long?”

“Oh. The, er...the committee is taking many things into consideration...safety concerns...relativity to the rest of the—apologies, Your Majesties, is this a bad time?” he asks, unable to refrain from addressing the giant bantha in the room. 

“Now is fine,” Kylo says, the empress’s moans coming louder and closer together. 

Hux clears his throat. “I shall stress your impatience to the committee.”

The empress comes with a cry, her hips rolling obscenely as she clings to her lover. She nuzzles his nose when she comes down from her high, forehead glistening with sweat.

“Yes, do that, General,” she tells Hux breathlessly, her eyes never leaving Kylo’s. 

Hux has never been more grateful to leave a room. 

  
  



	20. Dirty Talk

“You beautiful girl,” Ben murmurs. “I’m going to fuck the living daylights out of you.”

They’re in the captain’s quarters, entwined on the bed. Rey grins up at Ben. “What are you going to do to me?” she asks, rolling her hips for emphasis. 

He pins her wrists above her head. “I’m going to fuck that pretty little cunt with my cock,” he tells her. “I’m going to give it to you slowly at first, so slow you’ll think you’re going to die. And then I’ll fuck you so hard and so fast you won’t even be able to remember your name.” As if to demonstrate, he fucks her at a snail’s pace. “Gonna make that cock slide against you so you can feel  _ everything _ ,” he breathes. “Gonna make you so fucking wet. Wetter than you’ve ever been in your life. And then I’m gonna give you so much  _ cock _ .”

Sensing he’s in a talkative mood, Rey asks breathlessly, “What do you like best about fucking me?” 

“I like how you feel on my cock,” he says without hesitation. “How hot and wet you feel.”

She groans, seeking friction against his slow rhythm. “What else?”

“The way your tits bounce when I’m fucking you.” He uses his free hand to pluck her nipple. “Those sounds you make.”

She moans again. “Please, I need...mmm...I need more.”

“I know you do.” But still he fucks her slowly. “You need to be fucked to within an inch of your life.” And that’s when he thrusts harder and faster. Not just picking up the pace, either, but driving so hard into her that she cries out. He fucks her without mercy, thrusting until she screams. Only after she’s gone limp, exhausted from the force of her climax, does he cum, pulling out to spill his seed on her bare breasts and belly. 

“I like seeing you like this,” he admits savagely. “Covered in my cum. Like you’re mine.”

“I am yours,” she pants. 

Ben nuzzles her nose. “Mine.” And then he crawls down her body, licking her clean.

  
  



	21. Branding

Nothing has ever felt quite as good as cutting Kylo Ren with her lightsaber. 

Luke Skywalker’s lightsaber, technically. But she wishes, desperately, that it was hers. It had responded so well to her, had made her feel so powerful as it clashed with Kylo Ren’s blade over and over. Like an ancient dance, a powerful, deathly kiss. 

The memory of Kylo’s face, torn and bloody, floats into her head. She feels oddly satisfied. No, not just satisfied... _ pleased _ . Euphoric, even. 

She’s exhausted, but her hand creeps down to the place between her legs. Really quick. Just a little. 

Is she really doing this? Touching herself to the thought of hurting Kylo Ren? No, not just hurting him— _ branding  _ him. So everyone would always know that she’d bested him. 

_ That he belongs to me _ . 

She moans, an orgasm taking her by surprise at this last thought. 

Oh, she’s in trouble now. 

  
  



	22. Handjobs

“That was  _ terrible _ ,” Rey laughs as they get into the Lyft. 

“It really was,” he agrees, following her inside. “And the way they heckled us when we left…”

“That was  _ so _ cringey,” she says. “I’m glad we left.”

“Me too.”

They’ve been sitting in the Lyft for a moment in companionable silence, listening to the Top 40 radio station the driver has on, when Rey suddenly reaches over to Ben’s lap. She strokes him through his pants, her gaze never leaving the window beside her. 

Ben glances from Rey to the driver, who’s paying attention to the road. He hasn’t noticed Rey fondling Ben, and Ben hopes to god he doesn’t glance in the rearview mirror. 

Slowly, Ben unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. He moves Rey’s hand, pushing it in his pants. She turns to glance at him, smirking, and then turns her attention back to the window, hand slowly pumping his cock. He watches her do it, watches her make him stiff and pump him until he’s trying not to groan. He keeps shooting furtive glances at the driver, who still hasn’t seemed to notice. 

Suddenly, the car stops. Ben jerks and realizes that they’ve pulled up in front of his and Rey’s building. And Rey is hopping out of the car. Ben swears and shoves himself in his pants. 

“Hey, buddy?” the driver says, stopping Ben before he can fully exit the car. “You’re a lucky man.”

Ben isn’t sure if he’s talking about Ben’s size or his girlfriend. Either way, he’s both creeped out and flattered. And definitely going to get Rey back at the earliest opportunity. 

  
  



	23. Size Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...this isn't smutty. SORRY.

Ben is pouring milk into his cereal when he feels it--an ice cube slipping down his back. He yelps, batting the thing out of his shirt. By the time he whirls around, Rey is already running. He chases after her, running her down in a handful of seconds. She squeals as he hauls her off her feet, tossing her over his shoulder before carrying her into the bedroom. Rey breathes a bit hard as he flings her onto the bed, leaping on the bed to cage her body with his. 

“I like how big you are,” Rey blurts.

Ben waggles his eyebrows. “Oh really?”

“Not just that,” she says, flushing. “I mean...all of you. I’m so tall and boys didn’t want to date me in school because of it, and that doesn’t...really matter, I know, but it’s just...it’s nice to feel small.”

Ben leans down to kiss her. “You like feeling small?” 

“Sort of? It’s like...I like how  _ big _ you are, and I like not feeling as big as you, and I like how your size makes me feel all...safe and taken care of.”

“You’re always safe with me,” he murmurs. “I’ll always take care of you.”

Rey winds her arms around his neck. “I know.” She kisses him. “Now, why don’t you put your size to good use?”

“Yes  _ ma’am _ .”

  
  



	24. Leather

The bond opens as he’s getting dressed for the day. He’s just pulled on his gloves, the final touch, when he sees Rey decidedly less dressed than he is. She’s lying on her bed, stark naked, one hand clutching her breast while the other moves between her legs. She pauses when she sees him, her face flushed. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” he says, taking in the view before him. 

“I’d rather you touch me,” she says shyly. “Your fingers are...bigger...than mine.” 

“I can’t be long,” he says, climbing on her bed anyway.

“That’s okay--I won’t take long.”

Ben kneels between her legs, admiring the glistening pink folds there. He swipes his gloved thumb over her clit and grins when she moans. Slowly, he pushes his middle finger inside her. Even through the leather, he can feel how wet she is. He pumps the digit with excruciating slowness, rubbing that place inside her until she moans long and loud. 

“More,” she begs, and Ben obliges with a second finger. 

“You like when I touch you with my gloves?” he murmurs. 

She nods eagerly. “Yes.”

“They’re going to smell like you all day, you know.” He relishes the thought of going about his business all day long and smelling like her come. 

Rey relishes it, too, because she lets out a small, hungry noise and bucks into his hand, leather sliding against skin. “I need…I need…” 

Ben pushes a third finger into her and watches as she comes undone. She clutches his wrist with one hand, the other squeezing her breast as she shouts with pleasure. 

The bond severs while his hand is still inside her. He looks at the slickness on his fingers and smirks.

  
  



	25. Olfactophilia (Scent)

Ben throws open the door with a slightly crazed look. He locks it firmly behind him, coming to Rey and lifting her off her feet in his eagerness to touch her. 

“I smelled you from outside,” he growls, carrying her to the bed. 

“I need you, Alpha,” she whines. The scent of her heat hangs thick and heavy in the air, filling his nostrils and seeping into his blood. He strips her of her clothes, his mouth licking and sucking and biting her bare skin. He barely gives a thought to his own clothes, shrugging out of them as quickly as possible so that he can join his body to Rey’s. 

“Alpha,  _ please _ ,” she begs, and in a moment he’s shed the last of his clothes and is sliding inside her. She makes an inhuman noise at the contact, arching into him as he begins to fuck her. There’s no need to start slowly and work her up; she needs his knot as soon as he can give it to her. He goes hard and fast, rubbing his scent glands on hers. 

“Want everyone to know you’re mine,” he rumbles, teething at her neck. 

“I’m yours,” she gasps. “Yours, yours, only yours.”

“ _ Mine _ ,” he growls, his knot swelling inside her. Rey cries out, delicious noises of delirium as her first orgasm in heat sweeps over her. 

Ben settles them on their sides, burying his face in her neck. “I love the way you smell in heat,” he tells her. “Your scent is starting to smell like mine, did you know that?” 

“Yes,” she says, eyes closed and face totally content. 

“It’s because you’re mine. My omega. And no one else can have you.” He sinks his teeth into her scent gland and feels a rush of satisfaction. He doesn’t have to do it--they’re mated, so as long as they keep having sex, she’ll always smell like him. But it feels nice to claim her anyway, to fill her glands with his scent so that she is indistinguishable from him.

It’s nice to feel like they are two halves of the same soul, him and her and nothing else in between. 

  
  



	26. Lactation

“Okay, I think she’s down for the count,” Rey says, pulling off her shirt as soon as she walks into the bedroom. She removes her clothes with little thought, eager to be with her already naked husband. 

“I’ll never get over your tits,” he says as she leaps onto the bed. “They’re so  _ big _ .” 

“Because they’re full of milk,” she says, laughing a little. 

“They’re beautiful.” He kisses one breast, laving his tongue over her nipple. 

“Careful,” she warns. “I don’t want to...lactate on you.” 

“I wouldn’t mind if you did.” He’s surprised that the words come out of his mouth, but not at the words themselves. He doesn’t find breastmilk disgusting or embarrassing or even unappealing. In fact, some part of him is curious about it. He imagines it tastes sweet. Sweet and sleepy, the way Hope always gets when she nurses. 

Rey flushes. “Oh...really?” 

“Yeah,” he says quietly. 

Rey bites her lip. “Do you...do you want to…?”

He nods. “I do.” 

She swallows. “Okay.” Straddling his lap, she rests her arms on Ben’s shoulders, watching as he leans forward. “No biting,” she murmurs.

Ben gently latches his mouth to her breast, tongue swirling around her nipple as he sucks. In a moment, milk flows out of her breast and into his mouth. It’s good; sweet, but not sickly so. He looks up at her as he suckles, almost smiling when he sees her parted lips and dark eyes. Curiously, he slips one hand between them, rubbing her clit. Rey’s eyes roll into the back of her head, her lips parting wider as a moan slips from her lips. Ben wants to ask her if she likes it, wants to whisper filthy things to her, but he doesn’t dare take his mouth from her breast. He keeps stroking her clit, and when she’s wet enough, he pushes a finger inside her. She moans again, fingers tangling in his hair as he pumps his finger in and out of her slit. 

Ben adds a second finger, curling into her. Her hips roll, desperately seeking more friction, so he adds a third finger. 

“Stop,” Rey pants.

Ben pulls back at once. “What’s wrong?”

She’s beet-red. “I...I need you to suck...the other one...otherwise it’s uneven and it feels funny…”

Ben smiles and moves towards the other breast, suckling with the same vigor. He pushes his finger back into Rey, then the second, then the third, pumping them until she’s gasping and trembling. She comes hard, fingers tugging his hair painfully as she rides his hand. He’s still suckling when she comes down from her high, her chin drooping onto the top of his head. 

“I like this,” Rey admits.

Ben pulls away from her breast, licking her nipple clean. “So do I. Guess Hope will just have to share.”

Rey laughs and then pushes him back onto the bed. Ben goes happily, licking the sweet, milky taste from his lips. 

  
  



	27. Against a Wall

Rey tugs Ben out into the alley, grinning madly. He catches her waist before the door even closes, kissing her hungrily. 

Rey’s had a crush on Ben all semester, and running into him during her post-exams celebration at her favorite bar had seemed like a sign. She doesn’t know if her former TA has been daydreaming about her all semester the way she’s been daydreaming about him or if he’s just being impulsive, but he’s here and he’s kissing her so she isn’t going to question it. Slowly, he backs her into the wall, kissing a fiery hot trail down her neck. His hands slide down her bottom, hooking on her knees, and then he’s lifting her up, pinning her against the wall. 

“Are we doing this?” Rey breathes, breath fogging in the chill of a May evening. 

Ben tips his head back to look at her fully. “Do you want to?”

She nods eagerly. 

“Say it,” he orders in a soft but firm tone.

“I want this,” she says, and then he’s taking her breath away with his kiss. She reaches between them, unbuckling his belt and undoing his pants. Ben teeths her neck, and she knows that she’ll be all marked up in the morning. She relishes the thought of it, of his marks on her neck. “Fuck me, Ben,” she whispers.

He growls, pushing her dress up around her hips and shoving her underwear to the side so he can touch her. His sharp intake of breath tells her she’s just as wet as she suspected. 

“I don’t have a condom,” he murmurs. 

“That’s okay, I have an IUD.” 

She feels Ben at her entrance; slowly, he pushes inside her. 

Rey’s head tips back, thunking against the wall. “Oh, fuck,” she says in a small voice.

He’s so  _ big _ . 

She’d always suspected, of course, but fantasizing about him using his giant cock on her and actually doing it are two very different things. Her fingers clench in his hair, tugging his head back as he fills her. They arch back, two disparate points curving and joining at the hips. She scrapes his scalp with her nails and is delighted when he begins to thrust, stretching her deliciously. 

“Ben,” she whispers.

“You feel amazing,” he breathes. 

“So do you.” 

Ben angles his hips, thrusting deeper inside her. “You’re so wet,” he marvels. 

Ben braces one hand against the wall, driving harder and deeper into her. Rey tightens her legs around him, mouth parted as he fucks her out of her mind. Like a gentleman, he waits until Rey’s orgasm takes her, all soft cries and fingers tugging at his hair, before he jerks his hips into hers and finishes inside her. 

He stands for a long moment, still seated inside her. 

“So,” Rey breathes, “do you want to hang out sometime?”

  
  



	28. Striptease

Rey hears the familiar vacuum that accompanies the Force bond opening and looks up to see a shirtless Ben. She immediately averts her eyes. “Again?”

“It’s not like I can control it,” he says in an amused sort of voice. 

“Hmm.”

“Someday I’m going to catch you without a shirt on and then you’ll see what I mean.”

Rey turns bright red. “We’ll see about that.”

Ben just laughs.

.

The next time the bond opens, Ben is missing his pants. 

“ _ Seriously _ ?” Rey hisses, shielding her eyes. 

“You have really got to get over this.” 

“You’re practically  _ naked _ !” she whimpers. 

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Rey peeks between her fingers at him. Gods, he looks good. He also looks oddly pleased with himself. “You don’t feel bad about this at all, do you?”

“Why would I feel bad about it?” 

“Because you keep assaulting me with various states of undress.”

“You know what I think?” Ben says. “I think you don’t mind as much as you let on. I think you like it.”

Rey squeaks in indignation--but before she can say anything, Ben severs the bond. Somewhere, she can hear him laughing.

.

The next time the bond opens, Rey is prepared. 

“I think you’re doing this on purpose,” she declares, eyes on the ceiling. 

“Now, what gives you that idea?” he asks in an innocent voice that doesn’t fool her. 

“You are, aren’t you?”

“Mm. Maybe.”

It’s Rey who severs the bond this time. She has an idea. 

.

When the bond next opens, Ben is contrite. “I’m sorry,” he begins. “I shouldn’t have--” He stops short, because Rey is currently in front of him.

Naked.

On her bed.

Her hand between her legs. 

She looks up at him, smirking. “Well? Are you going to just stand there, or are you going to join me?”

Ben wastes no time in shedding his clothes. For once, Rey doesn’t blush. 

  
  



	29. Double Penetration

“How does it feel?” Ben asks her, breath coming hard. 

“It’s...tight,” Rey says in a voice to match.

“Tight?”

She nods quickly. “It’s...I don’t know how to explain it...there’s  _ so much _ .”

She certainly feels tight to him. He isn’t even fully inside her; he has to ease in one hair’s breadth at a time. She’s panting, a light sheen of sweat on her back as both he and the dildo fill her. 

“You’re taking it so well,” he praises. “My good girl, taking two cocks at once. I’m going to fuck you senseless, sweet girl.”

She moans, hips shifting and taking him even deeper. It’s taking all of his willpower not to cum yet, so tight and wet is she. Rey, too, is struggling to hold it together, her pants and whimpers a sure sign that she is very, very close. Curiously, Ben reaches forward, stroking her clit; he’s barely touched her before Rey shudders beneath him, crying out hysterically as she comes. The pressure of her cunt clenching around him sends him over the edge; he jerks his hips, spilling his seed inside her. 

He wasn’t even fully inside her. 

  
  



	30. Swallowing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This...may or may not be inspired by true events.

It’s the last time they’re going to see each other for a while. Early tomorrow he has to fly out to Houston, and it’ll be at least a couple weeks before he comes home. 

He’s driving Rey home because if she stays at his place there’s a very real possibility that he won’t leave on time in the morning, and he really, really can’t afford to miss this flight. So, he’s driving Rey home to ensure that she doesn’t spend the night and distract him out of his job.

Which, by the way, she’s very close to doing as it is. 

They’ve already had sex, but something about these being the parting moments have made them desperately horny again. Rey’s hand is on his cock, stroking him through his pants until he’s hard. 

“Not here,” he groans. “If I go up to your place, I’m never getting on that plane.” 

“We don’t have to go up,” she breathes, already unbuckling his belt. “I can take care of you right here.”

“Rey,” he says, voice near a croak, but Rey is already unbuttoning his pants and pulling him free. 

“Let me give you a proper farewell,” she murmurs, wrapping her fingers around his cock. 

Ben’s head sinks back against the seat as she begins to pump him. “You’re gonna make a mess,” he pants. 

“You’re right,” she agrees with a mischievous look in her eye. “I guess I’ll have to find a place for you to spill.” And with that, she takes him in her mouth.

Ben groans, fingers tangling in her hair as she sucks him off. Trust them to find a way to screw around even when they’re determinedly trying to avoid just that. Rey hums and moans as she sucks, the vibrations shooting up his cock. He tries not to thrust too hard into her mouth, but when she gags, throat clenching around him, he can’t help himself. He cums in that pretty little mouth, grunting as Rey drinks him down. 

It’s only when he looks up that he realizes a man is in the car beside them.

And judging from the look on his face, he’s seen everything. 

  
  



	31. Cunnilingus and Aphrodisiacs

It’s while she’s trying to make him laugh, balancing on the back of a shaak, that it happens.

The shaak bucks her off and she falls, arms flailing as she lands in a heap on the ground. Ben runs to her, shouting her name, and before he even rolls her over she’s laughing at how easily he was fooled. 

“You little…” he hisses, tickling her. She laughs, rolling them over into the grass. They tumble for a few feet, Rey on top and then Ben, then Rey again, and suddenly roll to a halt. 

“Oh,” Rey says softly.

Ben surges up to kiss her, hands roaming over her body. Rey kisses back with equal ardor, already tearing at both their clothes. “What is this?” she gasps, grinding furiously into Ben. 

“The grass,” he pants. “It’s making us...do this…”

“How?” Not that she actually cares. The only thing she cares about is fucking Ben. But some logical part of her wonders. 

“Some plants are...aphrodisiacs,” he manages around kissing her throat. “Fuck.” He rolls her onto her back and then pushes inside her, both of them groaning like animals. They fuck quickly and wildly, both seeking a release that isn’t far. It only takes a few thrusts for them to come, panting and crying out. 

Rey finds no solace in her climax. Desire grips her once again, making her hips roll of their own accord. But Ben is still soft, his body unable to bounce back as quickly as hers. 

“Ben,” she whines, pleading. 

He pulls out of her, making her whine again, but then he’s moving down her body, pressing hurried, soothing kisses to her fevered skin. When he reaches her cunt, she shivers. 

“Don’t be afraid,” he whispers. “I’ve got you.” He buries his face between her legs, licking up their mingled come. He licks and kisses her folds, pushes his tongue inside her, buries his face in her warm, wet center. Rey digs her fingers into his hair, holding him close and grinding furiously against his tongue. She’s so close, can feel her orgasm building steadily, she just needs--

Ben sucks on her clit and she comes undone. She cries out, thrashing into and against him, chasing the high as far as it will take her. 

There’s one blissful moment where the fog of lust lifts and they gaze at each other, breathless and panting. And then it descends with a crash, consuming them wholly. Ben climbs back up her body, slipping inside her and thrusting wildly. Like the first time, it only takes a few thrusts for them to tumble into oblivion, clutching each other as they’re tossed in the storm. 

The fog clears again.

“We should go,” Ben croaks, still inside her. “Before it comes back.” 

“Right,” she says breathlessly.

But neither of them make any move to go. 

  
  



End file.
